


Snippets of Ice

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: A collection of Victor/Yuri snippets that wouldn't leave me alone. XDCh1 - Superpowers AUCh2 - Kitties AUCh3 - Merman AUCh4 - Kitties AU pt2Ch5 - Grocery shopping





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dawneastpoint) gets updated with snippets first.

Their powers were incompatible.  
It was dangerous.  
But Victor was beautiful, like a polished diamond under sunlight.

He was pale as snow with silver hair and eyes a shade of blue-green that seemed created to bring earth and sky together. Flowers bowed when he passed by, ashamed of their ugliness in his presence.

He was both feared and sought after.  
He was the one they called Cardice—one with a touch so cold it burned. He was the incarnation of dry ice.

Yuri was deceptive in his appearance.  
Gentle and unassuming.  
Warm and inviting.  
Black hair and dark eyes melted him into the background until he ignited passion and lust.

He burned brightly, too hot to touch but calling others to himself like moths.  
He was the incarnation of flame, both merciless and merciful—the one called Nuclear.

They repealed and attracted each other without end.

“Touch me, Yuri, and let us burn.”

The fallout would be glorious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty AU

Yuri sat comfortably on the patio chair. The cushion was new and squishy, a great place to sun while his human was away. He scratched himself under his blue collar then licked his black paw to clean off a spot of dust.

His small ears perked and he whipped his head around at the sound of claws landing on the wooden rail and a dark shadow falling over him.

It was a white, longhaired tom with a hot pink tiger-striped collar, but what really caught his attention were a pair of brilliant green-blue eyes. He’d never seen another cat with eyes quite like them, they were like jewels. “Um, hello?” the small cat mewed.

“Are you Yuri?” the white tom asked enthusiastically, his mouth making a heart-shaped smile that made the black kitty want to melt.  
“Y-yes. Have we met?”  
“My human Yuri knows your human Otabek. He showed us videos of your beautiful mousing technique!” With that the longhair jumped from the railing to the chair Yuri was sitting frozen on, making a stunning arc in the air and finishing with a dainty landing.

“M-My mousing?!” Yuri paled beneath his fur and hid his face under his front paws. He could chase a mouse down as well as any cat, his footwork and ability to do tight spins gave him something of an advantage, but as soon as he needed a leap… his catch rate sucked! “You have the wrong mouser!”  
“Nonsense,” the other male protested.

Then an unfamiliar tongue licked Yuri’s ruffled fur, making him jump in surprise with a yowl. He landed right on the tip top of the closed patio umbrella.

“Wonderful!” Another heart-shaped smile, and the larger tom was dancing gracefully on his paws. He stood on his hide legs like a rearing horse, meowing for the neighborhood to hear. “I’m Victor! Come with me, Yuri! I’ll train you to be the best mouser in the world!”

Yuri’s jaw dropped and his fur stood on end. “EH?!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merman AU

The foreign pod was passing through from far away.  
They were all patterned and colored in bright splashes that wouldn’t be out of place in the tropics. He could imagine them amongst the coral reefs easily.

One in particular caught his attention. His hair was silver, his eyes blue-green like the warm waters of the Caribbean, and his tail—it was a dazzling display of pinks, golds, and white. His caudal fins billowed out in long waves of grace that made his chest ache. It was like staring towards the sky above the waters, his heart-shaped smile lighting the seas on the stormiest night.

The silver merman was also the most popular in the pod, surrounded by interested suitors from all sides.

With a sigh he swam away into the shadows of the depths. His pod weren’t colored handsomely, they were meant for the darker parts of the ocean. As a result their eyesight wasn’t as good as other merfolk, and they were often seen as lesser suitors. He activated his hunting lures. Scattered sparks of blue light peppered his dark tail to attract prey. He had been preparing to settle down on a rocky niche went a shout surprised him.

“Amazing!”  
“AH!” He whipped around, scaring off every fish in the vicinity, his light momentarily flashing brighter from shock. His black eyes grew wider. It was the silver merman—even in the dimness he was gorgeous.

“I heard there were merfolk like you! I didn’t know your display would be so dazzling! I’m Victor from the Nikiforov Pod, but right now I’m traveling with the Yakov Pod.”

He squinted his eyes as Victor made the hand signs for each pod then the universal greeting. “H-hi… I’m Yuri from the Katsuki Pod,” he stuttered out with his family’s hand sign, an outfacing palm with the pinky and third fingers together and the thumb at a right angle.  
“Oh! I’m sorry, I forgot that your eyes don’t see as far!” With one powerful snap of his impressive tail, Victor was inside Yuri’s personal space, steady hands cupping his round face. The tropical merman was in sharp focus, bright and full of light.

The sun was so beautiful.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitties AU pt2

“What do I do, Phichit?!” Yuri laid along side a bowl of milk, his hamster buddy grooming him behind his black ears.  
“I don’t see what the problem is, Yuri. Victor’s one of the best mousers around and he wants to train you!” The hamster took a moment to groom himself, smoothing then fluffing his tan, black, and white fur. “There, now we both look fabulous for company.”

“Company?” Yuri sat up to stare at his friend. “Who’s coming over?”  
“My human is playing matchmaker to your human!” Phichit bounced around in excitement. He could probably power the house if he was ever given an electricity-generating hamster wheel. He finally scampered up his kitty buddy to cuddle him.

The black cat glanced over to where Otabek and Leo were talking at the kitchen table. His human did seem kind of nervous. He kept running a hand through his hair that he had slicked back that morning.

The bell rang.

“Calm down, Otabek. I told him this is a pet playdate, so there’s no pressure.” Leo chuckled at his friend’s stern face then went to answer the door, letting in a certain blond Russian.

Yuri’s tail stood straight up in alarm. If human Yuri was here, then that meant…!

“YURI!” Victor came bounding in like a whirlwind, pouncing right on top of Yuri. Phichit squeaked a laugh and dived into the bowl of milk to avoid getting accidentally crushed. Yuri yowled and attempted to escape, but the white tom already had him pinned. He was purring like a generator and licking Yuri wherever he could reach, to the black cat’s embarrassment.

“V-Victor! Stop that, I’ve been groomed!” But before he could protest further, the bigger male snagged him by his scruff and spoke around his full mouth.  
“Let’s practice your jumps, Yuri!” With that he bounded towards the cat door that led to the backyard.

Yuri resigned himself to mousing practice for the rest of the day. Phichit wasn’t going to let him live this down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grocery shopping and a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't want to wait for updates on here?  
> I update Snippets on [my Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dawneastpoint) as soon as they're done. :3

“Victor, no, put that back.”  
“But Yuuuuuriiiiii,” Victor sang while holding the box of snacks next to his face. “Doesn’t their mascot look like me?” The shojo sparkles were flying around him and his heart-shaped smile, but Yuri refused to give in.  
“Yes, but we won’t even eat them,” the Japanese man argued. “Those fruit strips are gross.”  
“We’ll donate them,” the Russian concluded before dropping the box into the cart.

Fortunately, they were out of the snack aisle soon enough. Yuri was proud of himself for ignoring his favorite munchies in exchange for healthier options, but then they entered the pet aisle.

Victor grabbed the usual food and treats for Makkachin, then he deviated by grabbing several new toys and a different brand of dog food. Yuri blinked in confusion. “Victor, Makkachin is full-grown. Why are you grabbing puppy chow?”

His husband turned on the charm again, his silent grin declaring that he most definitely had done something while Yuri hadn’t been around. Yesterday, Yuri had had an interview while Victor had a full day off to rest. He had ample time to do anything.

“Victor. Puppy chow.” His stern tone only made the other man turn the sparkles up to level 10 before he finally responded with words.  
“We can pick her up after we’re done here!”  
“Victor! We’re in the middle of a season!” Yuri rubbed his dark eyes beneath his glasses. He didn’t doubt “she” was a poodle puppy. He loved poodles as much as Victor but now wasn’t a good time to take in a new pet.  
“But Makkachin loves her! We have to keep her!”

Thinking of Makkachin being dotting over a puppy made Yuri wobble in his conviction. Then he imagined Victor with the puppy and knew he had lost the argument.

“Alright. What’s our new child’s name?”  
“Nike.”

Yuri chuckled and picked out a toy too. “Sounds like she’ll fit right in.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](https://www.deviantart.com/dawneastpoint/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
